


Pokemon Sword:Side Specials

by Wrongkiddo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, I have no idea what to do with this, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongkiddo/pseuds/Wrongkiddo
Summary: Just about certain side stories in the Pokemon Sword Universe.Of course,it will still be about the people in the Galar region.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Christmas Special:How did Lily and Hop become best friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a certain friendship...one that neither of them thought about in the first place.Here is the story of two children,one who wanted to isolate herself,and the other who chose to pursued to see her.

**Wild Area:Bridge Field |February 9(10 years ago...) Age:4**

It was a simple task at first,but soon,more and more children decided to join.It became an official field trip for them.A mother was only going to drop off an egg with her child,but the other kids clattered,some adventurous,some spoiled,and others envious.Lily's Mother could not fight with them.

"Okay kids!",she called out to them, "Make sure you stay with the advisors,okay?" "Okay!" "Good!Now be good children,or else wild Pokemon could take you away!".Many of the kids laughed at the idea.The more shy kids wimpered and screamed a bit. "Really!?I wanna see!",a certain kid said, "I wanna see!".The kid's name was called Hop.

"You want to be taken away by Pokemon!?",a girl shuddered at the thought. "No!",Hop corrected her, "I wanna see the Pokemon up close!" "But you already have a Wooloo at your home.",a boy next to him stated. "Not here though.",Hop went on,stretching his arms out, "This place here is full of rare Pokemon!I'm going to be here someday!I'm going to be like Lee!".The others laughed at him. "No way!" "Not true!" "I don't think you can be like the Champ!".They thought he could never get anywhere like his brother Leon,who becamed the Champion a year ago. "Now,children,",said an adult,watching them, "It wouldn't be good for you guys.The Pokemon will hear you and take you away!~".He mimicked a Tyranitar's movements,causing some kids to back away,screaming playfully.Hop didn't though. "I'm not going to be scared!No way!".

To be fair,the advisor wanted to partially stop the other kids laughing at the boy.He could predict in the future that Hop will be in his brother's shadow.Children should just be happy right now,before they age. "Hey,your turn for break!",another advisor yelled at him. "Will do,thanks!" "No problem!".He went on behind a wall,with another man right next to him.

"How're the kids doing?",the older gentleman asked. "Pretty good,",the younger guy answered, "some of the kids were laughing at the Champion's baby brother." "Oh...",the gentleman faltered, "If Leon were here,he would've tried to correct them.".They laughed at the thought of it.Funny,but sweet at the same time. "I know I would've do that back in my age." "Come on,it's better to not worry about it...sir,you know your brother-" "Is gone.Yep.".The gentleman leaned against the hard bricks, "Left 2 kids and a grandchild.Must've been an beautiful life for him.". "And you,",the man replied, "Didn't married anyone,not even dating!".Both of them laughed,though they knew of the atmosphere that went on.It was harder to forget about it.

"Even in my 20s,I was never interested in anyone,",the old man explained, "Never knew why,and never cared about it." "In my eyes,that's amazing!",the younger joked, "Whenever I see a pretty person walking down a road,I always turned my head!" "Really?Both?" "Yeah,both.Beauty isn't restricted in genders!" "Whatever you say.".The two advisors continued their conversation for half an hour,before accidentally triggering a flag.

"What do you think the chances are that a kid is going to get swooped up by a Pokemon!?" "Dunno,mate.Count that low chance whenever you can." "There's no way that could-". "AHHHHHHH!" "...I should've counted that low chance,shouldn't I?" "You should've.".

The two rushed to the scene.The advisor was trying to get the kids together,as to not separate them. "What happened here!?" "I'll tell you after we get the kids safe!".Some time later,the children huddled together,like a group of Eiscue in colder Regions.They kept on crying,murmuring Hop's and another's name,one the advisors couldn't make out of.

"Now,what is going on!?",cried the gentleman.Lily's mother and a Nursery staff rushed out in the open. "What's happened!?What happened to the kids!?",the mother gestured to them. "Was it a wild Pokemon!?".A weak,frail boy out of the group,trying to sputter out his words.He was full of fear after what he saw. The younger advisor went over to him,kneeling to pat his shoulders. "Do you know what happened?Can you tell us?".The advisor tried to keep his voice in the softest as possible,but everyone,event the boy can hear the fear in his voice.The child finally began to speak up.

"H-H-Hop...and-and LIly...Lily...got...got taken away...by a Pokemon...bird...".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wild Area:Stony Wilderness |February 9**

Hop backed off in horror at what he was seeing.He stared at the Cramorant trying to stuff itself up with a child.The kid,to which it's trying to eat,is motionless.Or,actually,the girl's not even trying to get out.The girl's name?Lily.

"Ahh...Ahh...".Hop scooted his butt,inching farther and farther away from the Gulp Pokemon. "Wahhhhh!".He cried as much as his eyes could.The boy assumed that Lily was dead. "She's-She's dead!Ahh,no!What will-What will-Aggghhh!Wahhh!".As he cried,a twitch from Cramorant sparked Hop's attention.The girl was struggling-no,struggling to get out.She was struggling to get in the Cramorant's mouth.She had learned from her mother that if a Pokemon bites,don't try to take it out.Instead,push your hand in with force.Or,in this case,body.

With it's power,Cramorant spitted out Lily,with the speed of a bullet.She sped past Hop,trying to process what he just saw.Just as she was about to slam into a rock,a force stopped her,psychic energy. "H-Huh?",Lily whimpered.Moving her eyes,she saw a hovering figure above her,a Sigilyph.It approached her,gazing.Just as it was about to float with her,Hop rushed forward. "H-Hey!Y-Y-You can't take her!".While his voice cracked,he still went on. "She's-She's a person like me!D-Drop her right now!".Hop's whole body is shaking.The words he said seems like empty boasts,but the Sigilyph decided by itself to drop the girl down.

A simple pound on the ground was the noise when Lily landed. "Oof!".She thought her bones her cracked.Her eyesight was dizzying.Everything in her body was going numb.Hop ran towards her,panicking. "Oh no,oh no,oh no,oh no,oh no,oh geez,what do I-" "Hey.".Lily's voice shocked the boy still,listening. "Y-Y-Yeah?What do I do to help you?".He was still crying, "A-Are-Are you going to-to dieeeee?". "Just...",Lily looped on before thinking of a plan, "Lets...try to...find my mum...".Saying the words,the girl felled into slumber.

"H-Huh?Mum?".Hop questioned the words,not understanding.He shook Lily to wake her up,fearing for the worst. "Mum!?What do you-oh!".His small mind was slow,but not that dumb.Quickly,he picked up Lily,piggybacking,and prepared to run,only to realized a certain problem.

"W-Where are we?Where do I go!?".The sobs in his shaking mouth are still there.Hop could only think of the emotion he was feeling like a fever.He had no idea what to do.He felled to the ground,though not harming Lily in any way. "What do I do!?".He uses his loudest voice possible.That was the only thing he could do at that time.As he became sleepier,steps came.The noises went faster and faster,revealing to be the advisors.

"Oh Arceus,you two!",the younger advisor quickly went and picked them up.Lily on the left and Hop on the right,tired. "C'mon,lets go back." "Waaahhh...Waaahhh!".Snot was all over Hop's face.The gentleman advisor took out an handkerchief and cleaned it off. "Now,lets get that off." "There are worst things right now than snot,sir!" "It's better if it isn't there.". "Do they have any fractures?Anything broken at all?".The last advisor came over to look.After all,he was the expert. "The boy looks fine,but the girl seems to have at least a broken bone or two.Come on,she should have immediate treatment." "Yeah,okay.".

Carefully,the advisor carrying the two ran.Now,he realized that he should never take any risks concerning another person's safety.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |September 10(9 years ago...) Age:5**

"Hey,Lily!",Hop called to the window.It was only 8:30 in the morning and he's already wants to talk to her.Rustling between the sheets,Lily leaned to the window,seeing his silhouette. "What do you want,Hop?" "Guess what!" "What?" "I'm going to move here!" "What.".Dumbfounded,Lily stared at the boy. "Wait-Here?In Postwick?" "Uh-huh!" "Like,right next to me?" "Yep!".After confirming her doubts,she slammed the window shut,closed the binds,and moaned on the bed.

Hop has been bothering her ever since she broke an bone over a year ago.When she woke up after that fiasco,she saw her mother,a doctor,a nurse,and him.She saw the guy from somewhere,but couldn't put her finger on it.Right then afterwards,the boy kept on bothering her.Inviting her to places,forcing her to watch Pokemon battles she isn't interested in,those kind of things.

Besides her mum,she has never been this annoyed in her entire life.(Well,she is 5.)

As she groaned faced on her bed,an knock came from the window.Slowly,Lily uncurled the binds,with Hop's face in front of it.Lily felled over at the sight,while Hop went back,laughing. "Haha!Scared ya,didn't I!".His squeaky voice called to her.

If Lily wasn't a child right then and there,she would've broken the binds.

"Mum!",she yelled to her mother,making pancakes for breakfast, "the kid's here again!" "You're a kid,too!" "I know,I know!".Finally after finishing brushing her teeth,changing clothes,and what not,she's at the table,pouring syrup on the stack of pancakes.It dwarfed her head,if it wasn't tilted. "Dear,why don't you play with him?He seems to really like you." "I do,mum,but I don't really like playing with him...even when I say no,he'll drag me into it anyways.".She elegantly cut a piece of the pancakes to a small piece, "Just don't understand that guy.He's been bothering me for like,a year.".

"Well,it's probably just his way of making friends.",her mum suggested, "You are stubborn,too.I think it's a good way to makes some friends." "Mum,c'mon,I thought you would understand.",Lily said, "To me,the things he and the other kids like are boring.I don't think I could like it much..." "Aw,dear...oh,why don't you invite Hop?This can be your first time doing that,too!".The words Lily heard from her mother's mouth was unrecognizable to her.It's more like she doesn't want to in the first place,however.

"Why would I do that!?",she yelled. "Room voice." "Oh,sorry.Why would I want to do that?" "Well,it'll let you understand him better.And since he plays with the other kids,I'm sure you'll come to understand them,too!".Arceus,her mum's suggestions are getting a bit too unrealistic. "And another thing,once he's in the house,he'll have to do whatever you want!I think that's fair.".She was dragging it on more than her daughter could handle.Lily just wanted to end this. "Fine...I'll invite him later..." "Later today?" "...Yeah,sure.".

Before the small family could put the syrup soaked pancake in her mouth,a knock interrupts them. "...I know who it is...".Lily slowly left her chair and opened the door.Just as she predicted,it was Hop.(It was obvious,though.). "Hi,Lily!",he repeatedly greeted, "Good morning,Lily!". "What do you want?",Lily lazily asked. "You're in the middle of my breakfast.". "Sorry,sorry,",he then bowed down his head, "After eating,can you come to Wedgewurst with me?Please?".He even clapped his hands together,begging.

"Awwww,Lily~",her mother teased,"Why don't you go with him?".Bags were there underneath her eyes.Just after waking up,and she's expected to go outside.

..._"Lets just get this over with."_ "Yeah,sure." "W-Wait,really?" "Not like have anything else to do.".

Hop's eyes glowed like the sun,causing Lily to shield her eyes.Lily's mum was a bit speechless,but happy nevertheless. "Just...",Lily looped, "Just let me finish my food.".When she got back to her chair,she realizes something about Hop. "Hop,did you...eat food yet!".With a smile,he answered, "Nope!I just came to see you!".She did a face palm. "Mum,do you have extra pancakes?" "I sure do!",she replied,already having a stack of pancakes waiting. "Come,Hop.Have a seat.You must be hungry." "Don't mind if I do!".He quickly sat on one of the chairs,grabbing the fork then impaled the pancakes with ease.Hop went on stuffing himself.

"Woh,afful Im wfone,wheell go to wfuedgworst!" "Hop,I don't know what you're saying."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedgewurst |September 10**

"Hey guys!",Hop screamed.He ran to a group of kids,with Lily in tow. "I've got Lily!"."Nice!",a boy exclaimed, "Now we can do the Pokemon Tournament!" "Pokemon Tournament?",Lily asked, "You mean Pokemon League?That's not until November!" "No,no,not that one,",a girl explained, "We're doing a make up Pokemon Tournament!" "Make-up Pokemon Tournament?" "It's something Hop made.We can mimick the guys when they fight!".

"And you're the last person to be in!",Hop grinned.While Hop wanted her to be in,the others had friends who were either sick,couldn't make it,or just didn't want to.They all thought Lily was the only option. "But-But I don't have a Pokemon...",Lily complained,trying to make it sound genuine. "Don't worry!",Hop consoled, "We asked Mr.Airington if he could lend you his Corviknight,and he said yes!".He passed a Pokeball to her hands. "Just take it back when we're done." "O-Okay...".

"And with that...",Hop walked on over to the group, "...we can start our tournament!".Everyone cheered at the idea.Others people,even adults,were interested at what they were going to do.Many walked on over to them,asking and begging to participate. "Nope~!There's only 8 challengers in the Tournament,and Lily's the last one!".If I have to be honest,everyone playing would prefer anyone but Lily.They,with reasons that should be obvious,think she's weird.

Lily's not weird,she just doesn't like people in general.

"Okay!Let's go to the the battle field!" "Yeah!" "Sure..." "Be more optimistic,Lily!".The active boy slaps her back,trying his best to befriend her.(Though it isn't working at all.)The only thing the girl could do is glare at him.

Next to a battle field,eight of the future Trainers huddled around in a circle. "Okay...Evan,do you have the sticks?".The boy next to Hop,Evan,scrambled through his pocket and took out 8 popsicle sticks,each with a number on it. "Ok guys,the first guys who get 1 and 2 have to battle first,",he went on, "3 and 4 fight next,then 5 and 6,then 7 and 8.Simple!Now...".Hop snatched the sticks from Evan's hand and dropped it in a can.He shook quite hard,and it's unbelievable that the sticks managed to stay in the can.

"Okay now,draw!".Every one at the same time swiftly grabbed onto random sticks,but hurting each other in the process. "Ow!Why did you scratch me!?" "S-Sorry,I'm-ah!" "Sorry,but this one's mine!" "No!I wanted that one!" "Just get the one you grabbed first,guys!" "No one asked you!".Everybody didn't get out unscathed.They all had scratches on their hands.Some feared the worst from their parent's lectures.A person could mistake them in being in a fight,or something.

"What did you guys get?",Hop asked.They looked at their sticks.A boy yells out,"I'm 2!I'm going to be first!".He flaunted the stick around, "Who I'm going to beat first!?".Hesitantly,Lily raised her hand, "I-I'm number 1...".After announcing,he laughed,along with some of the others challengers. You see,the boy-Easton-has been popular with his peers,but he had a bit of a bullying streak.It was short for Lily,but she didn't really mind it,since it was like,light bullying.However,just for a safe measure,she reported it to her teacher,and then he called her a snitch.

"What a joke!I'm gonna beat you so hard that you won't want to battle again!".She didn't want to battle in the first place.It was Hop who pretty much forced her to be here. "Yeah,sure." "Stop saying that!",Easton complained, "It sounds so stupid!" "Hey,hey!",Hop interrupts, "Can you guys battle now?A lot of people are watching!".He points on over to the seats,which are overtaken by mostly kids,parents,and some elderly people.

"Okay,lets go!",Easton rushed on towards the right side of the field.Before she could leave to the left,Hop slapped her back once more, "Good luck!".It was probably plain encouragement,but Lily definitely didn't like it.Not at all.But...she can stand with that simple wish of victory.

"I've got a super strong Pokemon,way better than a Corviknight!",Easton took out a Pokeball from his pocket, "Way,way,better!".He sloppily threw the Pokeball,revealing a Shedinja. "Shedinja can't ever get hit,ever!".Lily stared at him,flabbergasted."What's wrong?",he taunted, "Scared?My dad trained it!".Shedinja _is _a powerful Pokemon,but while strong,it has a fatal weakness that can be exploited easily.So,so easy if you have the right Pokemon for the job.Wordlessly,Lily sent out Corviknight,prepared for battle. _"Hop must've told Corviknight about the tournament.",Lily thought to herself._

"Okay!",Easton commanded, "Shedinja,use-" "Corviknight,use Peck." "Huh?".Quickly,like a blur,Corviknight got in front of Shedinja,stabbing it with his beak.With one hard hit,it fainted instantly. "Eh?W-What!?Huh?" "Don't underestimate the power of the Galar Taxi service.".Lily pumped her fist up to the air,signaling her victory.

Kids in the audience gaped their mouths.Some gasped at the sight of Easton losing to Lily.When a popular person loses to a outcast,there's bound to be negative reactions. "No way...Easton lost?" "What happened?" "Did she cheat?".Perking up at the words,Easton directly points to Lily on the other side. "Y-You must've cheated!There's no way you could beat my Shedinja!" "Say all of that as you want,but you can't deny Shedinja on the floor.".Lily points to the fainted Pokemon,making Easton returning it to it's pokeball.

"I-I want a rematch!I want a rematch!I can't lose!".Easton started to go on a tantrum,making an embarrassing sight for himself.He fell to the ground,rolling around,covered in dirt. "Easton!",a worried voice called out, "Easton!Where are you!?". "Daddddd!",the other boy responded, "Daddddd!".A tall,middle-aged man appeared right next to the audience.There's enough similarities to say that he's Easton dad. "Are you Easton's dad?",Hop walked over to him,asking. "Yes,I am.Young boy,do you know why Easton's here?".When Hop was about to answer,Easton,snot and dirt on his face ran to his father's side.

"Daddddd!",Easton cried,he pointed to Lily, "T-That girl beat me upppp!" "Beat you?In a Pokemon battle?" "Y-Yeah!".The snot covered boy quietly turned to her,smirking. "Then...is that why Shedinja was missing,with his Pokeball,too?TO HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST?".The father's voice became low and loud,causing many kids watching teared up.They started crying softly,so no one can hear them.Easton backed off,even dropping.He started to cry even more. "I-I-I'm sowwwy,dadddd!!!I'm sowwy,I'm sowwy,I'm sowwy,I'm sowwy!".The guy kept on repeating the same words,pitched up.

His dad sighed,picking him up to his shoulders,"Listen,you hear?Once we get back home,I want you explain yourself,got it?No more crying right now,until we get home.If you keep crying,I won't let you play with Shedinja tomorrow.".Easton wiped his tears while still sniffing. "O-O-Okay...".Without anymore words,they went to the road from where the dad came by.

"Oh jeez...",Hop stared at the other kids crying.Most of their parents were trying to comfort them,but the ones with the parents somewhere else,they cried openly.Though not related,once a parent stopped their own child from crying,then ran over to the ones without caretakers with them.Some parents returned,being welcomed poorly at the sight of their kids crying. "Who did this!?" "Uh...it was Easton's dad.He accidentally raised his voice in front of them.".After explaining the situation,every parent there went on to take their kids home.

All of the challengers,minus Easton,stood in silence.Half were crying,some with noise and not being able to do the tournament. "It's your fault!",a girl blamed Lily, "Now why can't do our tournament anymore!".She was on the verge of tears. "Hey,",Hop stood between them,protecting Lily in the process,"Why are you blaming her now!?".They argued back and forth,back and forth,until the girl slammed herself onto the ground,crying.Hop was crying too,but he was stifling his voice. "I'm going home!" "Me too!".

One by one,they all got up and went home.Now it was only Lily and Hop next to the battle field. "A-All I want...",Hop stuttered, "W-was a Pokemon battle...".His voice creaked up.Lily couldn't find words to help get up.Suddenly,an idea popped up.Wasn't the best,but it was better than nothing.

"...Uh,we could just...have a Pokemon battle now.".Hop perked up at the words,wiping his tears to hear better. "W-What?" "We didn't really need to have a tournament copying the challengers there.We could just...have battles for fun.".A small silence fills the place.No one was there,literally. "No,",Hp said, "I can't.".

"Why not?",Lily asked with a deep voice,though not intended.Hop flinched,but continued on talking. "I...I'm going to be the next Champion.I wanna get used to this!If I don't,then what good is it for me?".This was the first time Lily heard something a bit mature coming from Hop.Normally,he would be,in Lily's words,crazy,rambunctious,sorts of words like that.But,it didn't deterred her from it,only stepped back a little.

"...I see.Okay then.".Lily stared at the boy before leaving to home.She was already ready to give her mum the news.

She'll probably won't be in a tournament ever again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |October 1(3 weeks later...)**

The glow of the sun gleamed on Lily's face.She turned over to the window,where mum is gripping the binds,smiling. "Rise and shine,dear!",she beamed, "I've got curry waiting!".The smell of spices and herbs wafted into the room,Lily becoming instantly wide eyed. "I'll get ready,hold on.".

Finishing up changing,brushing,all the things she needed to do in the morning,she ran to the dining table.But,well,it was a sight she wasn't expecting.Hop was there,eating Toast Curry.He dipped the toasted bread,butter spreading on top,into the curry.He shoved it up his mouth,noticing his future friend's presence. "Woff!Wilree!".

Lily had the most bewildered expression on her face at that time.Not compared to the faces she'll make in the future,though. "...Mum?",she slowly twisted her head to her mother,who's still smiling. "Why is he here again?". "Ah,well,".the woman started, "You see,Hop here wanted to make a bet with you.But he was too eager to tell you about it that he waited in front of our house for a hour!Poor boy didn't even eat!".

"Wesh!",Hop swallowed his food before going on,"I needed to tell about this idea I came up with!" "I'm going to be in the tournament.",Lily bluntly said, "Remember what happened last time?".She thought that Hop would be silent for a bit,but instead,he continued on without hesitation. "I want to make a bet!".Even though she knows better in her mind,Lily got curious. "What kind of bet?",she asked,with some fear in her voice.

"Uh,you see,",he explained with a humble tone, "it's kinda a stupid bet,but if you don't mind me saying..." "Get on with it." "I really,really,want this candy!It's called a Rage Candy Bar,it's in the name.". "Wait,aren't those like,expensive!?",Lily sputtered out. "Uh-huh.That's where I want to bet.",Hop went on, "The candy's imported from Johto,which is so far away.And I want you to be in the tournament!".

"Sounds dodgy to me,",Lily brought in, "you don't think those bars were smuggled?".Hop shook his head, "Nope!The people there selling the things told me that they got...",he stuttered off a bit,trying to pronounce a difficult word,"...a-approved?By their company to sell it over here!But my mum doesn't think it's any good at all..." "...And?You're not getting to the whole point.".Hop sighed,getting Lily somewhat offended,but hid it quite normally. "I want both of us to get to the finals of the tournament.The last time they'll sell the candy will be on the 15th this month,so we'll battle at that time.Whoever loses has to buy the winner the Rage Candy Bar." "You think you can win?",Lily smugly asked. "I sure do!We weren't able to fight at that time,so I was pretty disappointed...then I thought,'I want to hang out with Lily and have candy at the same time!',so I decided to use this as a excuse!".

The boy really just went and said it.Lily's mum awwed so loud that the girl herself needed to cover her ears. "Lily,why don't you take on the bet?",she goaded her, "I think it'll be a great way to spend your time!" "But...But,",Lily stammered, "Dad will come home at that time!I don't want to miss out on him!" "Well,",her mum said, "After you have the Pokemon battle with Hop,you can take him to meet dad!Wouldn't that be great?".Lily was miffed about until mum added one more thing. "You wouldn't want dad worrying over you being alone,would you?" "I'll do it.I'll be in the tournament.".

"Really!?",Hop shouted out,"Yes!I'll see you later,at that Wedgewurst!I'm going to bring a special Pokemon with me,so be prepared!".Kiddo rushed so fast that he didn't noticed the door.Bumped into it,opened it,then went on his way.

"By the way,Lily,one more question." "What is it,mum?" "Where did you get a Pokemon to be in Pokemon battles?" "...Ah shoot.".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedgewurst |October 15(2 weeks later...)**

After begging the Galar Taxi driver for his Corviknight for this day,making 2 kids cry a little inside,and facing boos this far,got Lily to the finals.Everyone(Except Hop) was actually surprised at this.They didn't believe that she would ever be in a tournament again,let alone getting to the finals.She fought like a experienced Pokemon Trainer,some elders remarked.She did,she had the face of a hardened warrior,going to battles that she was prepared for.Hop smiled the whole way,cheering and shouting for her.

At last,the finals came for them.The day to decide who will get to pay for the Rage Candy Bar has come.Hop was on the right while Lily on the left.Hop smirked,not like the way Easton did,however.Not a 'I already know I'm going to win' smirk.A 'I'm going to enjoy this' smirk.Without a thought,Lily smiled as well. "Nice smirk you got there,Hop!" "I can say the same thing about you!".

The air grew tensed.Unlike tournaments in the past,this actually felt like they were settling something.Something serious.Anticipation and perhaps,some anxiety filled the audience.

"Ready?".The referee turned his face to both of them.He could read the mood from everyone.In has mouth,the single word,will unleashed that will one of the greatest Pokemon battles in Wedgewurst.

"And...GO!".

**One battle later...(I'm tired to detailed the entire fight.)**

"Hey,kid!Today's the last day of giving out the Mahogany Town's specialty,the Rage Candy Bar!Directly imported from Johto!Want one?Only $1,000!" "Yeah." "Huh?Are you okay,kid?" "I'm fine.".Hop mutters under his breath as he gave away his money,"One,please.".With some unease,the vendor turned to Lily,smiling right next to Hop.

"Uh...did...did you do-" "Lost a bet.He's paying." "Oh,that makes sense.Here you go!Enjoy!".

Both of the kids walked together back to Postwick.Hop was sulking as Lily started to unwrap the candy bar. "I'm going home..." "Ah,wait,",she said,grabbing on Hop's hand in the process,"Do you want some?The candy bar is too big for me." "Huh!?" "What's with that reaction?I'm asking if you want some.".

To be fair,I think that should be a normal reaction when Lily offers you something.She doesn't just get close to anyone. "Uh...",Hop quietly worded, "Thanks.".Lily snapped off the bar in an even two,passing a half to him.Biting into it,the taste wasn't bad,but it was something that they wouldn't want to eat again.

"I paid $1,000 for this?",Hop openly complained. "We gotta eat it.It'd be a waste.",Lily piped up.With enough willpower,Hop managed to get through it.He stick his tongue out,revolting at the entire taste. "The taste is probably for adults only." "Then why would they give kids this!?" "Maybe the taste is liked by the kids in Johto." "You got a point.Okay then,I'm going-"

"Wait,",Lily grabbed his arm,"Do you still have time to spare?".Hop's eyes were wider than a Snorlax's body.The sunset glowed behind them. "I need you to meet my dad.He's come back from work.I don't want to make him think that I'm lonely.I have a friend.".

"Wait,me!?" "...Yes?" "I-I'm your friend!?Like,friend,_friend!?"_ "Why are you so excited for?Yes,I called you a friend.".Hop's mouth gaped opened.He's a mix of happiness,surprise,shock,and numbness all in one at that very moment.The thoughts in his mind were telling him to not pass this up.

"Y-Yeah!I have time to spare!Lets go now!" "Really!?Ah,don't pull too hard!" "Hahaha,sorry,I'm just...so happy!" "Why?" "To be your friend!I'm gonna be your first friend!" "...Yeah,yeah,you are!" "Lets go!". "Yeah!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |December 25(1 year ago...before going on the journey...)**

The day went by like any other Christmas day.Lily received a present from her mum,a new game for her console.As ecstatic as she was,a small hole was in her.She couldn't put her finger on it,but something was missing.But,well,she brushed it off without saying anything. _"It's probably best if I ignored it..."_

Time went on.Nothing seemed changing.Lily opened the door.It was snowing,but not enough to cover the ground with it.The beauty of the snow flakes was enough to put her at ease,but the small hole still persisted. "When will it be gone already..."

It definitely wasn't an illness.Not anything serious.But,still.She took a walk in the snow.Nothing changed.Talked to some passerbys in Wedgewurst.Nothing.Browsing at presents.Nothing.

The sky's bright blue turned to a fading orange,then a dark blue.The hole stayed in her heart.

Just as went back into home,a gasping breath collected itself.Turning around,the hole soon filled up.Hop was there,holding a present,bow and all.

"Hey...",Hop gasped, "Am I...too late...?".A small chuckle came under Lily's breath. "Well,almost.So close at calling it a day for me." "Thank Arceus!",he jumped.Hop almost let the present go,before hopping a bit to catch it.Funny sight,that was. "Who're going to give the present to?",Lily asked,pointing to it, "Seems important.".Finally stabilizing,he stared at her for a while. "Isn't it obvious?Yours,you bloke!".He tossed it to her,catching it effortlessly. "I'm glad I made it.Almost thought it was the end of Christmas!".He turned back to his house,waving, "Good bye!Merry Christmas!".As he ran,Lily could catch some words from his breath, "Mum's gonna kill me...".

Lily looked at Hop,jumping over his own fencing,and going back into his window.She stared wordlessly as she unconsciously ripped the present's wrapping apart.She noticed what she was doing after Hop closed his own window.Looking down at it,it was a bow.Of a clothing brand.Hop should've known from long ago she hates clothes.Her mum takes too long looking for it. "Alright,I don't care what brand it is,lets open it.".

Unboxing,she saw a simple,soft,knitted parka.It was her favorite color too. "I don't recognize this...where did Hop get this?".

She wasn't full of anger.Not of sorrow,either.

It was pure happiness of one of the best forms possible.Looking up to the sky,filled with the small while flakes,she whispered to herself...

"Merry Christmas.Thanks for everything this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first special.Normally,I would show how the characters would react,but...
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):Please.I'm too tired for this.Leon,Sonia,and even Professor Magnolia's teasing me about this.Hop's blushing so much for some reason.Do it in the next main chapter.
> 
> ...Sure.Merry late Christmas!


	2. What Did Lily and Hop Do on The Train?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you thought that this Chapter was dirty based on the title?I hope not...

**Galar Train,Wedgewurst Station to Motostoke Station |November 17**

Lily and Hop stared at their phones,reading news of their interests.Both consisted of Pokemon all together,but of different aspects.

Lily is reading of myths,legends,and sightings of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon.For some odd reason,from the last decade and the current,there had been many stories of events that seemed impossible to believe.The greatest and first time it started was in Kanto.Red,the former Champion from the region,at the age of 10,stopped a criminal organization,defeated his own rival who became the Champion first,and captured at least 5 Legendary Pokemon.Who are the Legendary Pokemon?

A trio of elemental birds,the progenitor of all species of Pokemon,and,well...it's known well who the last Pokemon was,but some officials had came out and said that the Pokemon was cloned from the progenitor Pokemon mentioned earlier.It seems that the Pokemon was related to the criminal organization that Red stopped.Reporters went to him about it,but denied to tell.Lily thought it was only natural,as she wouldn't want such information get out like that.Though curious,she left it alone.

Hop is reading about battle strategies,the Gym Challenges,Gym Leaders,everything about them.From a stranger's perspective,he looked obsessive as he looked at his phone,showing the Gym Leaders.Still,I'm sure anyone would probably relate to him.Almost everyone in Galar is a fan of one of them.Understandable.(Not for Lily,though.She's not the type to really want to watch Pokemon battles.).

As Hop browsed through the plethora of information,he saw his brother,Leon,posing in a picture.He squealed,which that got covered up by the noise of the rumbling tracks and rattling of the moving train.Scrolling down,it was a article of the Champion being asked and answering questions.Seeing that it's a video,he eagerly tapped it.

_Reporter:Champion,some questions,if you could spare time.Some people from Wedgewurst has said that you've endorsed 2 kids,one of them is your brother Hop,is that right?_

_Leon:Yes,that's right!I'm sure they're on their way to Motostoke as we speak._

_Reporter:If your brother got endorsed,then who is the other one?_

_Leon:Hmmm...to be fair,I don't really know how to describe her.I just met her recently.I don't really want to give out her name...if she finds out about this,she'll be real mad._

_Reporter:Well,what could you say about her in one sentence?_

_Leon:Hmmm...lets see, "A apathetic kid who's wasting her potential on the wrong things,but still great in her own ways."._

_Reporter:That's quite a description you made for her!You said that you met her just recently,right?What made you want to endorse her then?Could there have been better candidates?_

_Leon:She's Hop's childhood friend.They're still friends even now!He's described her in a lot of ways,all positive.Just as I saw her for the first time,I could see her potential!I knew she would be a good rival for Hop.As some time went on,Hop wasn't joking about what he said.Kind to Pokemon,great at taking care of them,helping out others when they can't help themselves...the list goes on,I can't say them all!But,if the girl I'm talking about is here now,she'd probably deny it.For the last question...no,there couldn't have been anyone else.Even if she wasn't Hop's friend in the first place,I'd still go out of my way of trying to convince her to take part._

_Reporter:I see..._

_Leon:Huh?Hold on,I got a call...Chairman Rose?Something the matter?Oh,yes,I gave them letters...oh,you want to know them now?That's not a problem,I'll be coming now!Yes,goodbye!...Okay,I got to hurry,the Chairman is calling!_

_Reporter:Wait,one more question!Can you give us a hint on the girl's name?_

_Leon:A hint?About her name...lets just say,she's a beautiful flower.My bro found the best person he could be with for the rest of his-_

Hop closed the Pokenews app before Leon could finished. He covered his eyes,blushing and contemplating about if he made the right choice,introducing Lily to him.He grew silent,then slammed his head to the table.Many,_many,_times.

"H-Hop?".Lily quietly asked with worry, "Did...did something happened?What was on your phone?" "N-Nothing!",he responded with great fear,"It's nothing!" "You're screaming,you're bothering the other passengers.".With a glance of interior,the people on the other side of the train are staring.Some even whispered about them,already figuring out who Hop is because of his striking resemblance to Leon.

"Is that Leon's brother?" "He looks weak." "Lay off on him,he just started his journey." "Looks just like Leon in his younger days!" "It'd be pretty cool if he became the next Champion." "But Leon's the unbeatable Champion!" "Who's the girl with him?His girlfriend?" "Maybe she's that girl Leon talked about."

While they whispered,they glanced at the pair a few times,before finally getting silenced by Lily.She pulled off a Mean Look that instantly stopped the people talking about them.They finally went on to discuss about other topics,unrelated to them. "Anyway,",Lily talked as if nothing happened,"Why were you banging your head on the table for?" "...It was just some video.",Hop falsely told her, "Just some people did something stupid,and that happened...".

"Really?",she questioned, "I thought you were the type to read about the Gym Challenge,especially at this time.".She couldn't have been more right than that."You were always fond of battle strategies.". "O-Ohh,yeah!",Hop faked his tone,"Thanks for reminding me!".He went back to his phone,pretending to focus on it.While still worried,Lily went back to browsing through the myths of Pokemon.

The presence right now is really uncomfortable,especially for Hop.Mostly for Hop.Lily felt a part of it,but she paid it no matter.None of the passengers didn't even notice it.That abrupt shifting was the problem.Hop hastily looked up to the signs,saying that they'll arrive in about 8 minutes till Motostoke.He could wait till then,but it feels so uncomfortable.

You can't blame him for trying to make up small talk,could you?

"Hey,remember what you told me before we got on the train?" "...Remembering the embarrassing stuff you did in the past?" "No,not that!",Hop jumped,"Y'know,like how you remembered about the Wild Area!" "Yeah,I did said that.",the girl admitted, "But,to be honest with you...I kinda forgot how it felt like.I was there,but I forgot how it felt.Is that weird?" "Not at all!",Hop assured her, "After that incident with the Cramorant and all...ugh,I don't even want to remember that.".

More talking continued,they got a bit...what's the word,agitated.Hop tapped his shoes to a rhythm.Lily followed suit,yet not quite in sync. "O-Oh,by the way,",Hop went to the opportunity, "Do you want me to remind you about the Wild Area?".Lily stared at him curiously,while he tried to hide his sweat.She smiled at his offer. "That would be nice.Thank you,Hop.".

Though still nervous(Hop) and worried(Lily),it all washed away with the tapping,joining in sync together.They didn't even noticed the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon(Galar's Champion):...(CCCCCUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE-)
> 
> Sonia(The Professor's Assistant):...(CCCCCUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE-)
> 
> Hop(the unsuspecting one):...(AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-)
> 
> Magnolia(The Professor):...(Good riddance.Why can't they just say their thoughts out loud?)
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):...?(What are they doing?They're silent...Are...Are they screaming inside?)Are you guys okay?You've been staring at nothing a whole minute.
> 
> Leon:What?Nah,we're good.(Oh Arceus,is she dense!?Did Hop fall in love with a dense person!?Not like this...Not like this!)
> 
> Sonia:We were just thinking about the main story.Pretty good Chapter this time!(Was I too loud with my thoughts!?Did anyone listened to me!?)
> 
> Hop:Oh,my mind just went somewhere else,sorry mate.(WHAT DO I DO!?Isn't it obvious!?She'll find out and mock me anytime now!...Oh wait,she's oblivious,there's no way she'd find that I like her unless I tell her!Hahaha...haha...What should I say to her if I confess someday!?)
> 
> Magnolia:...They were screaming inside.(This is sad by themselves,but it's even sadder when someone else sees it clearly.)
> 
> Lily:Oh...I hope they're okay.One more thing before we go.(It's none of my business...I should just ignore it and announce the first day of the year.)
> 
> Lily:A bit weird and bland,but...Happy first day of the year,guys!I hope you look forward to my story in the future!See you!


	3. After Valentine's Special:Does Hop and Leon Get Any Chocolates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,but mostly Leon.

**Postwick |February 15(2 years ago...After Valentine's Day...At 7:00 Pm...)**

"H-Here!Make sure you give it to Leon,please!" "Sure,anything for a friend!"

...A "friend",is what Hop called another girl.He has repeated the same sentence already multiple times yesterday.Valentine's was no joke here in Galar.Giving chocolates to someone you love is the easiest and best way to express it.Coupled by roses and other symbolic flowers,your love would show.Leon,being the Champion,had received hundreds of chocolates yesterday,in a special interview for the day.Many,_many,_girls went there in person,hoping to be that special someone for him.

There was someone special in his heart before,but he couldn't say it,he said in the interview.Called himself a coward.All of the audience showed sympathy,but half of them probably feigned it,just wishing to touch him.The man thought he threw it away,but the feelings stilled lingered in his heart.

You can guess who it is.Read the main story.

The door slammed shut on Hop,still keeping a smile. "Hop,dear...",wimpered his mum, "How many times has it been?These girls just don't know what to do...".But,well,Hop genuinely didn't mind it at all.He's glad that the community admires his older brother.This happened many times,right after Leon won the Pokemon League.Tons of women of all ages came to the house,shoving heaps upon heaps of chocolates on his flimsy arms at the time.He's happy...happy,yet just a bit hollow.

When he thinks about it,none of the girls came by and specifically gave him chocolate.What's worst,is that Leon let Hop eat his chocolates,sharing.

Hop went upstairs,seeing his Grandma and Grandpa trying their best putting chocolates in place of Leon's room. "Oh!",shouted his Grandma upon seeing Hop, "Did another chocolate came by?" "Yeah,here it is!".He gently threw the assorted heart-shaped box into the pile with similar shapes.They didn't ask him for help,as Hop had thought.Both of them felt like that this would've been uncomfortable,even painful,for him.Seeing the young boy taking everything the girls give him for Leon,day after day,is painful in itself.

Then,another cling came from downstairs.Everyone in the house thought of same thing the exact same time. _"Oh,probably another girl..."._

"Coming!",Hop quickly paced down the stairs,running over to the door,revealing...

"H-Hey,Hop.Sorry to come here so late." "Lily!"

"Oh,Lily!",beamed Hop's mum,"Come on in dear!". "Ah,no,",she rejected, "I don't need to come in.".She poked into her full pocket,revealing two small boxes. "This one is for your brother..."_"I figured..." _"And this is for you." "Huh?"

"What?Did you think I wouldn't get you anything?",Lily interjected, "You know me.I have one lazy arse.After doing chores for some time,I thought,"Hey,might as well buy a chocolate for Hop.He'll like it.". "Wait,hold on...".Hop couldn't really comprehend what was happening.To be fair,this _is _kinda the first time someone actually gave him chocolates,besides the girls who delivered their own for Leon. "Are you sure?You're giving this to me?".

"Who else?Honestly,I kinda felt bad just buying chocolates for myself on holidays like this.",Lily explained, "I wasn't planning to buy a second one,but then I remembered, "I bet Hop would be mad if I didn't bought a chocolate for Leon.".".

A sniff followed,another,and another.

Looking back into the kitchen,Lily saw a crying woman,Hop's mum. "Uh..." "No...no,go on.Don't mind me.".

Putting the boxes into Hop's hands,she grasped the outer door knob, "W-Well,time to go.Take care!".Without a thought,she slammed the door.

"...Ugh,that was way too hard.What kind of person am I?".

Inside Hop's home,everyone was motionless.

Hop received his first genuine chocolate. Hop's mum is so happy for him that she's crying tears.Grandma and Grandpa heard the slam and rushed on over.

"A confession!",Hop's mum ran on over to her son,hugging, "That was a confession,right!?".She jumped with happiness.With Grandma and Grandpa not knowing what it's about,walked on over. "Oh!Oh,my!",exclaimed Grandma, "Our Hop,getting a love confession!" "Congratulations,boy!",Grandpa yelled, "We'll invite Leon-".

"No.",Hop said with ease,"It...wasn't a confession.".All of the family formed worried looks on their faces. "She just...just gave me chocolates because of gratitude,not love.".

With some tears forming in his eyes,almost comical,he stared at the door.

"Yeah...Just gratitude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):I never knew why Hop's mum cried in the first place.I mean,all I did was give him chocolates.
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):...
> 
> Sonia(The Professor's Assistant):...
> 
> Hop(the Suspecting One):...
> 
> Magnolia(The Professor):...Oh dear.How about we don't try to do an End Note.How is the sound of that?
> 
> Everyone:Yeah,that's fair.
> 
> Lily:Happy late Valentine's!


End file.
